Addison's age is three times Brenda's age. Janet is six years older than Brenda. Addison and Janet are twins. How old is Brenda?
First, let $A = $ Addison's age, $B = $ Brenda's age, and $J = $ Janet's age. Then, from the statements given, we have the following system of equations:  $$\begin{cases}
A=3B \\
J = B+6 \\
A=J
\end{cases} $$ Since $A=J$, we know that $3B=B+6$. Solving this equation, we have that $2B = 6 \Rightarrow B=3$. Thus, Brenda is $\boxed{3}$ years old.